


Sweet Things

by afrustratedwriter



Series: Sweet Things [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremika - Freeform, F/M, aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, eremika fluff, mikaere, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, snk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrustratedwriter/pseuds/afrustratedwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When light from the lamp filled the room, he saw that the bed was empty. That raised some alarm in his mind. Where was Mikasa?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Things

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, sorry it took so long for me to produce another story. I just lost motivation for a while but I’ve returned! A lot has been going on lately but I hope that I’ll be able to write more often for now on. 
> 
> Unlike last time, this story will take place in an alternate universe, our time to be more precise. I know that the actual story of Attack on Titan takes place in the far future but I wanted to choose something different since my last story “What’s in the box?” was in the canon-universe.
> 
> Please do tell me your thoughts on this story, it was originally supposed to be a drabble but that obviously did not happen. I really do hope you enjoy this! Thank you for your time!
> 
> !!!DISCLAIMER!!!  
> I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN/SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN OR IT’S CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN THE PLOT OF THIS FAN FICTION. THE REST BELONGS TO HAJIME ISAYAMA, THE CREATOR OF ATTACK ON TITAN/SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN. PLEASE HELP SUPPORT THE AUTHOR OF THE ACTUAL STORY BY BUYING THE BOOKS/MERCHANDISE. IT’LL BE WORTH EVERY PENNY.

“Mikasa, I’m back!” Eren had yelled from the front door of their small apartment. He had just returned from the convenience store on account of Mikasa was craving junk food again.

This wasn’t anything new, it actually became almost an every night thing for him to go out and buy her whatever random foods she wanted no matter what time it was (although he prefered it be morning).

But he couldn’t complain, the girl was carrying his kids in her stomach for nine months.

And yes, kids. **As in _they were having more than one._ ** Twins in fact.

Only 26 weeks have gone by since she’s conceived and Mikasa’s belly was already huge enough that it caused some trouble for Eren to wrap his arms around her.

He was uncertain on how he felt about things but that was mostly because of the fact that he was so shocked about it and well,

Twins, _c’mon._

 It wasn’t even a matter of whether he thought he made the right choice with Mikasa, he knew he did. He loved her, no question, and he didn’t for a second regret anything. He knew he wanted a family with her.

 He just guessed that it was the fact that it was happening already that made him a little scared. But the idea itself that something was being born from their love for each other was just exhilarating.

Eren kept insisting that they were going to have girl’s but he was of course just guessing. Mikasa made sure to let the ultrasound technician know that she did not want to know what the babie’s gender’s were until they were born. He didn’t know why though, the mystery was driving him crazy. He just really hoped that at least one of them was a girl. He always wanted a little girl he didn’t know why.

He kept driving Mikasa crazy, begging her to go back to the doctor to find out what the gender’s were but she stood her ground. When Mikasa said no, it really meant no. He knew there was nothing he could do.

After all, he knew her since they were nine years old and all through high school and college too. He knew pretty much everything there was to know about her, and her stubborness (not like he was any better though). They had a history together, an amazing love story that other’s wished they could have. Their bond was unbreakable.

He remembered the night he proposed to her, it was just last year at their college graduation ceremony, they were twenty-one. He had waited until they could be alone, of course. He felt it would be more intimate that way. He remembered how nervous he was when he had dragged her away from all of their family and friends who were celebrating and taking pictures. He brought her all the way to the bench they would always sit at in between classes. He wanted to wait for the perfect moment to ask her. And when it came, he tripped over his words and ended up asking her a lot more forcefully then he intended to. He freaked out when Mikasa started to cry and apologized repeatedly thinking that he messed everything up, but then she hugged him and laughed.

And she said _yes._

They got married ten months after that.

Presently, It was October, exactly seven months since their wedding day and things were going excellent.

 

Eren was brought back to earth when he realized that he was still holding all the groceries/junk food that he just bought.

After setting them down on the kitchen counter, he checked the clock on the stove. It was ten past midnight. He wondered if Mikasa was even still awake.

Since she’s been having some weird habits lately, there was really no telling what she could have been doing. When he left to the store she was lying on the couch watching T.V. she must’ve went to the room or something. He looked down at the grocery bags, he should really put away the food before going to check on her. He knew for a fact that If he went to her now that he probably wasn’t going to come back out again for the rest of night.

He didn’t want the ice cream to go bad

 

 _…Food?_ Or _Mikasa?_

 

He thought it over for only a moment, deciding that his wife was way more important than some melting ice cream.

He checked the bedroom across from the kitchen first, which was the nursery.

Of course Mikasa wasn’t in there, he expected that.

It was only once that he caught her hanging out in there. That day she was smiling to herself while she rubbed her swollen belly. She was rocking back in forth slowly in the white rocking chair they had in the corner of the room.

He remembered seeing how happy she looked and wondering what she was thinking about. He didn’t want to tell her, but he realized that she seemed different since she’s gotten pregnant. It was a good different of course. He couldn’t pinpoint what it was exactly but all he could say was that she just glowed.

No, not literally. She just had this different aura around her, like everything about her just screamed happiness. She smiled more often, she let him take care of her (It was a miracle!), And most importantly, she was the first to initiate their cuddling and loving time.

He felt at peace knowing that he was able to give her something special, that no one else could. And that it caused such a dramatic effect on her.

 

He spend a couple of more moments just looking around and envisioning two small infants resting in the cribs on either side of the room. Him and Mikasa would probably sit and watch them as they slept. It was a nice image, he couldn’t wait for it to be real.

But getting back to right now, he was on a mission. Mikasa. He needed to find her.

She had to be in their room, it was either that or she left the apartment. And if she did that, she would be in trouble with him. He didn’t like it when she went out alone, especially at night and without telling him. She was due in only three months and that already worried him like crazy.

So without wasting another second, Eren closed the door to the nursery and made his way down the hall to their bedroom.

When he opened the door, he was met with total darkness. That was different… Usually Mikasa liked to sleep with a nightlight or the T.V. on. She’s been strangely afraid of the dark lately.

Since he knew this specific room like the back of his hand, he made his way through the darkness to reach the nightstand next to his side of the bed and turned on the lamp’s switch.

When light filled the room, he saw that the bed was empty. That raised some alarm in his mind.

_Where’s Mikasa?_

The bed sheet’s and comforter were a mess, that showed some signs that she had been sleeping there. But where was she now?

He felt the worry creeping in, but quickly pushed the thought away. It was still too early to start thinking that way. She was probably in the bathroom.

He walked over to the master bathroom and went to check there, but then he noticed the lights were off. There was no way she was in there.

Alright, she wasn’t in the living room (obviously), the nursery, the bedroom, or the bathroom.

**Now it was time for him to worry.**

He ripped the used comforter off of the bed frantically, hoping that one of the disfigured bumps was Mikasa sleeping in an odd way again. Nope, not there.

“Mikasa…?” He called out, but received no reply.

He checked the closet, “Mikasa, where are you? This isn’t funny, I’m like seriously worried right now.”

He still did not get any answer.

And he _always_ told her not to go out alone at night.

He sat on the bed and pulled out his phone. If he called her she would pick up, she always does. And when she answers, he’ll scold her for freaking him out and then he’ll find her and they can eat the food he bought and then they could go to sleep.

He dialed her number and waited.

And he really didn’t have to wait long because ironically, her phone was on her nightstand.

She was really going to get it when he found her.

 _If_ he found her.

He thought about calling the police but didn’t really think that It’s gotten to that point yet. He didn’t want to bother them if it turned out she went to Sasha’s house or something…

…

 **Sasha!** Yes! That’s it! She went to Sasha’s house! Their crazy brunette friend that lived across the hall from them would always take care of Mikasa whenever Eren went out. She had to be over there.

_But it’s midnight._

Oh well, It wouldn’t hurt to check.

And if she wasn’t there then it was just too bad. His six month pregnant wife was missing at dangit **12:00 AM** so he _DARED_ for Sasha and her jerky boyfriend Jean to say something even remotely rude to him if he woke them up. They couldn’t be mad at him for wanting to know where she was.

As he was leaving he turned around to scan the room one more time, just to be sure.

And he was unprepared for the sight before him.

Mikasa was lying on the floor. Her jet black hair sprawled out in a tangled mess around her, her nightgown was hiked up her thigh.

He grew pale as he stared at her, he was frozen in place. What was she doing there?

_God, please don’t tell me…_

His first thought was that she must’ve fallen off the bed. And that scared the heck out of him. Not only would that have been dangerous for Mikasa but also for the babies.

He only hoped that that wasn’t the case.

After finally finding the strength to move his legs, Eren rushed to her side. “Mikasa! Mikasa!” He shook her arm frantically in a fit of panic. Was she even breathing? He didn’t know.

“Mikasa please, get up! You’re worrying me!” He continued to shake her but she stood still like the dead. He quickly grabbed her wrist to check for pulse and let out a sigh of relief when he felt the thumping.

But still not fully convinced, he put two fingers against her nose. When he felt her breathing, he finally calmed down a little bit.

“Mikasa, wake up.” He shook her again, a little more forcefully this time.

**And she kicked him in the gut.**

_“Ow!”_

“Huh?! What?!” The dark haired girl sprung up startled. She looked around and paused when she saw Eren doubling over in pain.

“Eren…? What are you doing on the floor…?” She asked, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

“I could ask you the same thing.” He replied through gritted teeth as he sat up himself. Dang it, that girl can kick. He was still groaning in pain as he clutched his side, where she had hit him but found his voice in the midst of it all. “What were you thinking Mikasa? You scared the heck out of me!”

“What…? How?” she looked down, “And how’d I end up on the floor…?”

Eren felt the color drain from his face, “Mikasa, please tell me you’re joking.”

“No seriously Eren, I don’t know how I got here.”

…

“I guess… I must’ve fallen off the bed? I mean, that’s all I could really think of.” She said as she shrugged it off like it was nothing.

After hearing that, Eren felt nausous. This was exactly what he was worried about.

What if she seriously injured herself? What if this affected her pregnancy? He would never forgive himself for not being there if it were true. He only hoped she didn’t hurt herself anywhere.

Just to be sure, he moved closer to her and started to press down on area’s around all over her neck, her arms, and her back.

“What’re you doing?” She asked with a raised up eyebrow.

“I want you to tell me exactly where it hurts, okay?”

“Hurts…? Eren I’m fine.” She assured him but he ignored her.

“You don’t know that.”

“I feel fine.” She argued but he wasn’t having any of it.

“I still want to be sure.“

“Eren it’s okay—“

“Just let me—“

“EREN!” She said his name sternly. He halted and looked up at her.

 _“What?”_ he glared at her.

“I’m telling you I’m fine. Trust me.” She rubbed her belly as if she was also showing him that the babies were okay too.

At first he didn’t say anything, although she thought she saw his stare soften a bit as he looked at her hand on her stomach. But then he looked up at her and she smiled at him. That only made him narrow his eyes and glare at her again. It didn’t really bother Mikasa that much though, she knew the real reason why he was looking at her so coldly. He was worried. She knew what he was thinking. He was thinking about how ‘reckless’ she was being. Of course those were his words, not hers. He’s told her that plenty of times in the past to know.

They stood in silence for two whole minutes before Eren finally closed his eyes and sighed.

“I just want to make sure you’re okay. You’re pregnant, you can’t afford to fall and hurt yourself.” He said while grabbing her free hand and rubbing his thumbs against it. His look had softened again, he was staring at her with genuine worry in his eyes.

Mikasa took both of his hand’s and placed them on her stomach, then she put her own hands on top of his. “If it will make you feel better, we can go to the doctor tomorrow.”

He smiled and leaned forward, “Thank you.” He said before he pressed his lips against her own.

 

 

_**X** _

 

 

After that, he helped her up and they lied down on the bed together. It wasn’t until Eren’s head hit his pillow, that he realized how tired he was. He looked at Mikasa, who had her arms wrapped tightly around him and noticed that she too, was having a hard time keeping her eyes open.

He wouldn’t mind if they went to sleep right now, if it weren’t for the fact that he felt like he forgot to do something. He couldn’t remember what it was though…

 ... 

Then it hit him.

“Hey Mikasa?” he said as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. After a moment she looked at him as if to say go on. “Remember you told me to go out a get you something before?”

“Oh, it’s okay. I’m not hungry anymore.” She told him in a tired voice.

“That’s nice… but I forgot to put the food away.”

“Do it in the morning.”

“No, Mikasa, I mean I bought ice cream so i need to put it away before it melts.”

At the very mention of the frozen creamy dessert Mikasa sprung up.

“Rocky road?” She asked with wide eyes.

“Um… yes…?”

“Oh look, I’m suddenly hungry and not tired. Let’s go.” And with that, she dragged him out of bed with her and into the kitchen.

And the whole time he was thinking, _When did Mikasa start to act like Sasha?_

 

**-END**


End file.
